Innawoods
Innawoods "Innawoods - for unity through isolation" Innawoods is a small, trade-oriented faction, with a ideology close to democratic socialism. Innawoods was formerly known as "SCoI" before their founder, I_the_Defiler left to join SRHF. Driven by the desire to become a legitimate faction, Innawoods was founded on the tenets of self-sufficiency, diplomacy, unity, and peace. These ideals summarize the faction's ideology and are the bedrock of the Constitution of Innawoods and the principles demonstrated by the faction and its members. Innawoods seeks to remain isolated and have it's location unknown. Despite this, the faction interacts with other factions freely. Innawoods is always eager and willing to engage in mutually beneficial trade with other factions, and is always open to friendly dialogue with agreeable factions. Government of Innawoods Constitution THE CONSTITUTION OF INNAWOODS -PREAMBLE- INNAWOODS IS AN ISOLATIONIST FACTION ESTABLISHED HEREIN AS A STATE FOCUSED ON THE ARDENT AND DUE DESIRE TO LIVE 'INNAWOODS' IN A STATE OF BENEVOLENT DETACHMENT AND ISOLATIONISM. INNAWOODS SHALL FOCUS UPON MAXIMAL WELL-BEING AND DUE REPRESENTATION FOR ALL OF OUR MEMBERS, THE NEUTRALITY BETWEEN THIS FACTION AND OTHERS, AND THE FORGING OF RELATIONS WITH ALL WHO SEEK TO BUILD AN EVERLASTING, PEACEFUL, AND PROSPEROUS ECONOMIC UNION. -ARTICLE I- SECTION 1 THE MEMBERSHIP OF INNAWOODS SHALL CONSIST OF FOUR RANKS, WHICH INCLUDE "LEADER", "OFFICER", "CITIZEN", AND "CIVILIAN". SUBSECTION A, SECTION 1 THE "LEADER" SHALL BE THE COMMANDER-IN-CHIEF OF INNAWOODS, WHO HOLDS PRIME AUTHORITY OVER THE FACTION. SUBSECTION B "OFFICERS" SHALL BE THE MAIN GOVERNING BODY OF PEOPLE OF THE SAME RANK, WHO SHALL OPERATE UNDER THE AUTHORITY OF, AND BE ELECTED BY, THE FOUNDER. SUBSECTION C "CITIZENS" SHALL BE THE WORKING BODY WHO COMPRISE OF THE GENERAL POPULACE. MEMBERS SHALL HOLD ALL RIGHTS AND RESPONSIBILITIES AS AN ESTABLISHED MEMBER OF OUR SOCIETY. SUBSECTION D "CIVILIANS" SHALL BE COMPRISED OF NEW RECRUITS AND OTHER MEMBERS WHO HAVE NOT YET SHOWN TRUSTWORTHINESS, OR HAVE BROKEN THE TRUST OF THE CITIZENRY AND STATE. CIVILIANS WILL BE CHOSEN BY THE DISCRETION OF THE FOUNDER OR BY VOTE, FOLLOWING THE AGREEMENT OF 75% OR MORE OF HIS OFFICERS. NEW CIVILIANS MUST HAVE A SPONSOR - A CURRENT OFFICER - AND WILL BE APPROACHED BY THE FACTION FOLLOWING THE DEATH OF A CURRENT MEMBER. NEW CIVILIANS MUST HAVE A SPONSOR - A CURRENT OFFICER - AND WILL BE APPROACHED BY THE FACTION FOLLOWING THE DEATH OF A CURRENT MEMBER. OFFICERS MAY AND SHALL BRING IN THOSE DEEMED WORTHY OF MEMBERSHIP (BY VIRTUE OF A REAL-LIFE BENEVOLENT RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT PERSON) BY ACTING AS A TRUSTEE AND SPONSOR. SECTION 2 EACH RANK IN INNAWOODS SHALL EACH HAVE THEIR OWN SET OF RIGHTS AND RESPONSIBILITIES, AS OUTLINED BELOW. SUBSECTION A THE LEADER IS TO MANAGE THE FACTION'S OVERALL TERRITORY, PASS OR VETO OFFICER DECISIONS, AND GOVERNING THE OFFICER BODY IN WARTIME, THE FOUNDER HAS THE AUTHORITY TO MANAGE ALL MILITARY AND DOMESTIC ACTION UNTIL PEACE HAS BEEN RESTORED. SUBSECTION B OFFICERS ARE TO BE CHOSEN BY VIRTUE OF THEIR CHARACTER, AFTER 10 DAYS OF HONEST WORK FOR THE FACTION, AND MAY HOLD VOTES ON CIVIL MATTERS, AS WELL AS BUILD OUTPOSTS IN THE FACTION'S NAME, ENFORCE ALL ESTABLISHED LAWS, AND PRESERVE THE FACTION, IN THE EVENT OF THE FOUNDER'S ABSENCE. IF THE FORMER FOUNDER IS TO RETURN AFTER THE 7 DAYS, HE MAY BE REINSTATED AS OFFICER, SO LONG AS HE HAS SATISFIED AND MAINTAINED SATISFACTORY CONDUCT. SUBSECTION C CITIZENS HAVE THE RIGHT TO USE UNCLAIMED LAND IN WHICHEVER WAY THEY SEE FIT SO LONG AS IT DOES NOT INTERFERE WITH THE MAJOR INTERESTS OF THE FACTION, AND THEY HOLD PERSONAL RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE LAND. CITIZENS ARE REQUIRED TO CONTRIBUTE TO THE FACTION BY MEANS OF LABOR OR MATERIAL. CITIZENS SHALL WORK FOR THE FACTION IN A MANNER SEEN FIT BY THE OFFICER CLASS AND LEADER. AFTER TEN DAYS, A MEMBER SHALL RISE TO THE RANK OF OFFICER AND BEAR THE FULL RESPONSIBILITY AND REWARD OF THAT ROLE. SUBSECTION D CIVILIANS HOLD BASIC RIGHTS OF MEMBERSHIP, AND ARE PROTECTED UNDER THE FACTION AND ITS MEMBERSHIP. THEY ARE REQUIRED TO CONTRIBUTE TO THE FACTION IN THE SAME MANNER AS THE CITIZENRY, AND MAY BE GRANTED FULL CITIZENSHIP IF THEY ARE DEEMED VIRTUOUS AND TRUSTWORTHY BY THE OFFICERS AND FOUNDER. -ARTICLE II- SECTION 1 DECISIONS RELATING TO TRADE AND DIPLOMATIC MATTERS SHALL BE VESTED UNTO THE OFFICER BODY, AND RATIFIED BY THE FOUNDER. SECTION 2 THE POWER TO DECLARE ALLIANCES IS HENCEFORTH VESTED IN THE FOUNDER OF THE FACTION. THE LEADER OF THE FACTION SHALL HAVE SOLE AUTONOMY AND AUTHORITY REGARDING THE FORMATION OF BOTH MILITARISITC AND ECONOMIC ALLIANCES WITH FACTIONS. SECTION 3 TRADE AGREEMENTS, DIFFERING FROM ALLIANCES INSOFAR AS THEY ARE SPECIFIED AS INVOLVING A SPECIFIC ITEMS(S) IN EXCHANGE FOR SPECIFIC ITEMS OR SERVICES FOR A LIMITED TIME, SHALL BE VOTED UPON BY THE OFFICER CLASS. -ARTICLE III- SECTION 1 INNAWOODS SHALL VIEW ANY INTRUSION UNINVITED INTO THE MAIN COMPOUND AS AN ACT OF WAR. THE FACTION SEEKS TO BE AN ISOLATED AND BENEVOLENT PRESENCE, HOWEVER, WANTON AGGRESSION AGAINST ANY MEMBER (AS DEFINED IN ARTICLE I) IN THE WILDERNESS OR UPON INNAWOODS TERRITORY SHALL ALSO BE VIEWED AS AN ACT OF WAR. SHOULD THE AFOREMENTIONED BOUNDARIES BE BROKEN, THE LEADER CAN DECLARE WAR UNIFORMLY, WITHOUT LET, HINDERANCE OR CONSULTATION OF THE OFFICER CLASS OR OTHER CITIZENRY. SHOULD AN OFFICER WITNESS THESE TRANSGRESSIONS THEY MAY AND SHALL ACT TO RECITFY THE SITUATION WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE. A MEMBER OF THE CITIZENRY SHALL INFORM AN OFFICER OR THE LEADER SHOULD THEY WITNESS AN ACT OF WAR AGAINST INNAWOODS, AND HAVE PERMISSION TO ACT AS THEY SEE FIT FOR MEANS OF SELF PRESERVATION AND THE PRESERVATION OF THE FACTION. SECTION 2 IF A FACTION IS SUSPECTED OF HAVING MALIFICENT INTENTIONS TOWARDS INNAWOODS, OR CAN BE PROVEN TO BE ENGAGING IN ACTIONS NOT CONDUCIVE TO THE WELLBEING OF INNAWOODS, BUT HAS NOT CONTRAVENED THE GUIDELINES ABOVE, THE LEADER OF INNAWOODS SHALL HAVE THE POWER TO CALL A VOTE OF THE OFFICER CLASS TO DETERMINE MILITARY ACTION TAKEN. THE OFFICER CLASS SHALL HAVE THE POWER TO INFORM AND ENGAGE THE LEADERSHIP REGARDING THE POSSIBILITY OF A VOTE UPON DECLARATION OF WAR. FURTHERMORE, THE OFFICER CLASS SHALL POSSESS THE POWER TO PRE-EMPTIVELY ENGAGE ANY POTENTIAL THREAT, FOLLOWING A VOTE WHEREIN A MAJORITY IS ESTABLISHED, THAT MAJORITY BEING OVER 75%. -ARTICLE IV- SECTION 1 THE CONSITIUTION OF INNAWOODS CAN ONLY BE AMENDED FOLLOWING A VOTE OF THE OFFICER CLASS. IN THE EVENT THE OFFICER CLASS IS INACTIVE, THE LEADER SUPERSEDES THE ROLE OF THE OFFICER CLASS. SECTION 2 ALL CITIZENS SHALL OBEY THE LAWS IN THE CONSTITUTION AT ALL TIMES. THE OFFICER CLASS CAN PUNISH MEMBERS FOR DISCREPANCIES, AND A VOTE SHALL BE TAKEN TO EVICT SAID MEMBER. THE FINAL DECISON TO EVICT LIES WITH THE LEADER. -ARTICLE V- SECTION 1 THE MEMBERS OF THE FACTION SHALL HAVE THE RIGHT TO POSSESS THAT WHICH THEY HAVE RIGHTFULLY ATTAINTED, VIA COMBAT OR MINING. ALL MEMBERS ARE HOWEVER EXPECTED TO PLACE EXCESS ITEMS INTO THE VAULT OF INNAWOODS TO BENEFIT ONE'S FELLOW MAN. SUBSECTION A, SECTION 1, ARTICLE V IN TIMES OF WAR, A SOCIALIST STATE IS ESTABLISHED, WHEREIN ALL MEMBERS MUST RELINQUISH ALL DIAMONDS, ARMOUR, POTIONS, TNT, AND WEAPONRY UNTO THE STATE ON PAIN OF EXECUTION, BANISHMENT, OR TREATMENT AS A HOSTILE ENEMY COMBATANT. SECTION 2 THE MEMBERS OF INNAWOODS SHALL ALL HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE WHERE THEY WISH AND SELF DETERMINATION. HOWEVER, IF THE OFFICER CLASS OR LEADER DECREES, THEN THE PROPERTY SHALL BECOME CLAIMED BY INNAWOODS FOR USE BY ALL. THE BUILDER SHALL BE NOMINATED TO THE ROLE OF PROVIDING UPKEEP FOR SAID STRUCTURE. SIGNED: ChrisDorner666 (formerly Galactic Fairy), RaiActiene (formerly GaleHawthorn), Scraperbikes, topherjm8